In general, since essence cosmetics, such as anti-aging cosmetics or anti-wrinkle cosmetics, having high functionality do not contain antiseptic, the cosmetic contents may be significantly easily contaminated. Accordingly, when a user applies the contents of a cosmetic, such as a typical cream-type cosmetic, with a finger or brings an opening of a bottle of a cosmetic such as lotion into contact with the palm of the user to discharge the cosmetic contents for use, a contaminant may be infiltrated into a cosmetic container body from the palm of the user, so that the quality of the cosmetic contents may be degraded.
In addition, when the high functional cosmetics are used, it is preferred that an exact amount or cosmetic contents are used. If a user uses an excessively large or small amount of cosmetic contents, side effects may foe made on a skin of the user, or the inherent effect of the cosmetic may not be made. Accordingly, a cosmetic tool capable of extracting an exact amount of cosmetic contents is strongly required
Further, since the high functional cosmetics are high priced, when an exact amount of cosmetic contents is applied to a target part of the user, an economical effect may be made. However, like a conventional cosmetic, when a user puts the cosmetic contents on the palm of the user for use, a great amount of the cosmetic contents may foe absorbed into the palm of the user, so that the high-priced cosmetic contents may be wasted.
A spuit-type cosmetic container has been developed and spread by taking into consideration the above problems, so that a user can use a spuit-type cosmetic container to suck cosmetic contents using a spuit and can apply the cosmetic contents to a target part of a skin.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional spuit-type cosmetic container 10 includes a container body 20 to receive cosmetics therein, a cap part 30 to open or close an opening 21 of the container body 20, a button 35 protruding from an upper end of the cap part 30 to move up and down in the cap part 30, a spuit 32 operating together with the button 35 to wove up and down in the cap part 30 so that the cosmetic contents are sucked and discharged, and a spuit tube 33 is mounted on the spurt 32 to suck, or discharge the cosmetic contents received in the container body 20.
However, when using the conventional spuit-type cosmetic container 10, after a user unscrews the container body 20 from the cap part 30 and separates the container body 20 from the cap part 30, the user puts the spuit tube 33 into the cosmetic contents contained in the container body 20, presses the button 35 once, and then separates the cap part 30 from the container body 20 for use. Accordingly, the user may be bothered or inconvenient when using the conventional spuit-type cosmetic container 10.
Accordingly, the applicant of the present invention has suggested a spuit-type cosmetic container disclosed in Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-2011-0008653 filed on Sep. 27, 2011. According to the disclosed invention, a retractable button and a piston are moved down when the cap part is coupled to a container body by rotating the cap part, and the retractable button and the piston are moved up while sucking cosmetic contents into a spuit tube for use when the cap part is separated from the container body by rotating the cap part. However, according to the related art, a control part to prevent a retractable button 134 from being rotated when an outer cap 134 is rotated is not provided, so that an operating error is caused in the operation of the spuit. In addition, since there is not provided a stop part to stop the retractable button 140 after the retractable button 140 has been moved down by rotating the outer cap 134, the retractable button 140 may be unnecessarily moved up.